


How Steve's Life Got Turned Upside-Down

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fake Pine Seven, First Meetings, GTA V AU, Gen, fake pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: The story of how Steven Suptic's life got far more interesting through meeting Cib and James





	How Steve's Life Got Turned Upside-Down

The day had started out so normal for Steve. Get up at an hour that is far too early for any sane human to be awake and go to the dead-end job that he worked so he could keep the shittiest apartment known to man. It was a normal day but not a good day. It was a double shift day, which meant he was working from the time the store opened until around 7 pm. A twelve hour day or so. 

It was noon and so far he’s dealt with an elderly lady who paid in only coupons from the last 30 years who tried to smack his head with her cane when he told her they couldn’t accept 30-year-old coupons, two teenagers who just came in and broke a couple of things and then left without paying, and someone his age who tried to pay entirely in pennies. 

The other cashier who was supposed to be working had left about 20 minutes ago and was probably hotboxing with their partner and Steve was alone in the store. Literally, there were no customers and no other employees. So he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Twitter to see what he was missing in the world. 

His newfound peace didn’t last long though, as not even a minute after he pulled out his phone he heard the bell over the door go off. He straightened up and turned to greet whoever came in. However, as he turned he came face to face with a gun.

“Welcome to Margery’s Corner, Fuck!” Steve said as he turned. 

“Hey dude, didn’t know that’s what this place was called.” The thief said, using the gun to scratch at his head. Steve immediately stopped feeling truly threatened but grew more concerned. If this guy was an idiot that made him ten times more likely to shoot one of them by accident.

“Uh, what’s up?” Steve tried, checking to see if he really was an idiot.

“You know, robbing stores, vaping, living life, shits lit,” As he said this he lifted the hockey mask to start vaping with a pen he pulled out of his pocket. He wasn’t unattractive, he was around the same age as Steve, floppy brown hair held back by a headband. As he vaped he actually put the gun down on Steve’s counter and started pulling out the magazines at the stand by the checkout. Steve looked back and forth between him and the gun for about a second before he picked up the gun. He didn’t point it at the thief because at this point it was just sad.

“So you’re the worst thief I’ve ever seen. In my life. How are you still alive?”

“You got my gun!? How’d you do that?” The thief looked so confused and disgruntled Steve almost thought it was cute. “Whatever dude, listen I don’t have a ride, think I could hitch a ride with you?”

“Why would I give you a ride? You tried to rob me and threatened me with a gun!”

“I could give you a blowjob.”

Steve managed to choke on air. The thief smirked before bursting into laughter.

“Why would you...? I don’t...?” Steve managed to get out before just slamming his head down on his counter.

“The names Cib by the way.” When Steve glances up he noticed that Cib was holding out his vape in the same way that a normal person would hold out a hand during an introduction.

“Steve.” He said after a second, reaching up and grabbing the pen. He took and long drag and decided that since his life was just so boring he may as well spice it up a little. He handed Cib back the gun. “I can give you a ride, but I don’t get off work for 7 hours so make yourself scarce until then.”

Cib looked delighted. Rather than leave though he leaned against the counter and just chatted with Steve, only stopping when Steve had to deal with customers. It was the fastest 7 hours of Steve’s career at that corner store.

“Alright, where am I taking you Cib?” Steve asked as they left. 

“I mean, where ever you go I guess, I don’t actually have a home,” Cib said flipping the vape pen around his fingers. Steve had started to pull out but slammed on the breaks.

“Wait, what? That wasn’t the deal.” 

“What’s the big deal dude? I crash with you and everything is chill like a slip’n’slid.”

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense,” Steve said, but against his better judgment, he was heading to his apartment. “Just no shooting me if I piss you off.”

“What? With this? It isn’t even loaded dude.” Cib demonstrated this by pointing it at the roof of the car and pulling the trigger. At which point the gun goes off with a bang and the bullet tears a hole through the roof of Steve’s car. Steve jerked the wheel in reaction almost crashing but was able to course correct last minute.

“Fucking fantastic dude. Now there’s a hole in the roof of my car. What the fuck?!” Steve shouted.

“I could’ve sworn that wasn’t loaded,” Cib said, turning the gun to point at his face.

“No you fucking idiot! Not at your face!” Steve reached out and grabbed the gun again. “New rule, you don’t get to touch weapons.” He stuffed it in the glove compartment. Cib just grinned at him.

“Does this mean you’re keeping me?”

“Yeah idiot, I guess it does.”

And so Cib moved into Steve’s apartment, adding a bit of excitement and adventure to his otherwise boring life. Occasionally Cib would go out all day and come back with loads of cash, but Steve never asked where he got it. He really didn’t want to know. Steve also learned that first week that Cib was an illegal immigrant from Canada, so he couldn’t work an actual job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, about three months later Steve worked another double shift. He left Cib with the same instructions he did every time he was gone for longer than an hour: 

“Don’t die, don’t kill anyone, don’t destroy the place.” 

Steve thought that it covered everything Cib needed to be a mostly functional person. Turns out he was wrong. Over that last few months, Cib had been referring to them as a crew or a gang. Steve was humoring because that was easier than explaining to him that, “no we’re just friends, the only criminal activity that we did together is your failed robbery of me.” Apparently, Steve should have tried to explain it better.

Steve got home from a twelve-hour shift and all he wanted to do was sit down with Cib and vape and zone out to the TV. Instead, he walked into the apartment and saw Cib sitting with a strange man. He also looked to be about Steve and Cibs age, brown hair, brown eyes, shorter than both of them but better muscled. 

“Steeeeve! You’re back!” Cib yelled from the couch. The other guy turned to face him and stood up. “Dude, dude, dude this is James! He wants to join our crew.”

James stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Steve’s. Steve looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment.

“He wants to what? Wait? Where did you come from?” 

“I’m answering the ad you and Cib put up on Craigslist.” James reached into his back pocket and pulled out a printed out craigslist ad. Steve grabbed it a read it. “I’ve been looking for a crew to join, I’m good muscle, and I know my way around any weapon.”

Steve stood there looking in between the ad, Cib, and James for a moment before he just let out a wordless yell and dropped face down onto the carpet to continue yelling. James jumped back before looking at Cib for an explanation. Cib just offered him his vape and stared at his yelling boss/roommate. 

When Steve lost his voice and got up he noticed that both Cib and James were gone, and he made the mistake of thinking that it was over. He went back to his room and finally got out of his work clothes. Then he heard a racket out in the living room. He poked his head out the door and saw Cib and James bringing boxes into the apartment.

“So dude, you can room with me! It’s not much but it’s something!”

“I appreciate it, you sure that wordless yelling is acceptance into the crew?” 

“Eh, I think it varies between person! And hey with a new person maybe we can start doing some real crime!”

“As opposed to fake crime of course.”

Steve closed his door and rested his head on it. “How the fuck did this become my life?”

*BANG BANG BANG*

“Hey Steve! Come on! We’re moving in our new roommate and we already broke a door!”

“How did you break a door!?” Steve demanded wrenching open the door to see the two grinning faces of Cib and James.

“We didn’t, we just wanted to see your beautiful face!” Cib said patting said face. “Now come on! It’s vape and tv night dickwad! Or did you forget?”

“Is he always like this?”

“Yeah, but he grows on you. Like a fungus.” Steve said, smiling after his best friend. At least he brought another cute guy home. Steve clearly needed to work on his flirting game if he was going to land them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
